A veces no lo entiendes
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Rin decide salir a pasear una noche caminado por la playa encontrándose con alguien que realmente no esperaba encontrar... (RinxHaru)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia Disfruten!**

**Realmente esta pareja no es mi fuerte, pero bueno soy bastante flexible con las parejas en este anime 3 espero que tambien les gusten!.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RinxHaru

- Agh~ - gruñó el pelirrojo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

No era nuevo para el pelearse con Morfeo por no poder conseguirlo, era una de esas noches en que sus pensamientos tomaban mas espacio que su mismo sueño...

- Es absurdo pensar en eso- Se quejó mientras intentaba dormirse, cosa que no podía por cierta personita que volvía a tomar su mente por completo- Cuanto hace de eso? Años… Esto es verdaderamente absurdo! – Dijo aventando la almohada a la pared despertando a su compañero

- SEMPAI! Esta bien!? – Dijo despertándose de golpe

- Si, cállate y duérmete- dijo con tono de enojo, un tono que no sorprendió del todo al pequeño, era normal ver a Rin así de enojado de en vez en cuando, y aunque no sabía la razón sabía que no debía molestarlo…

Era inevitable pensar en las promesas que se hicieron cuando niños, ese pequeño de cabello azul que lo ayudaba, aunque no tenía gran expresión facial, ese era él, Haru.

Ya habían pasado cierto número de años que parecían solo un instante al momento de que pudieron hablar bien, aquel momento fue después de una competición…

Esa vez Rin había ido al mar a mitad de la noche para pensar topándose con la espalda de Haru mientras el se sentaba a la orilla del mar, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Era acaso una broma del destino? Dudando sobre lo que haría se acerco poco a poco, lentamente, sin hacer ruido, llego hasta al lado de Haru y titubeando se sento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el peli-rojo esperando a que el otro se dignara a contestar

- Agua- menciono moviendo sus pies sintiendo el agua en ellos si siquiera voltear a ver a Rin.

- ya…- El jamás nunca comprendía el amor tan raro que tenia Haru al agua, pero lo respetaba o al menos no lo molestaba

- Y tu? – Mencionó mirándolo por primera vez en toda la noche, era una mirada tranquila típica de él.

- A pensar— Contesto devolviendo la mirada sonriendo ambos como en los viejos tiempos, duraron unos segundo sin decir alguna palabra.

La noche transcurrió en pláticas y risas, en cosas que pasaron mientras Rin no estaba, en momentos en los que Rin creía lograr su objetivo… como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Pero sabes… deseaba ganarte en estilo libre- dijo poniéndose serio sorprendiendo de cierta manera a Haru.

- Lo hiciste- Respondió suspirando, no le gustaba que por ello pasara todo, por ganarle, a el solo le interesaba nadar, solo eso, ¿Era malo?

- Lo sé, pero no de la manera en que quería- Contesto sonriéndole a Haru- Yo deseaba que te doliera o mínimo te sobresaltaras, HA!, realmente me sorprendí y enoje cuando vi tu cara de la misma manera, felicitándome- contesto suspirando, el tampoco entendía por que quería ello, pero deseaba tener a Haru sorprendido, o por lo menos diferente de lo usual

- . . . Lo siento- dijo mirando el agua

- mmh? Ahh~ no, no te disculpes, bueno, vámonos- - Dijo mientras se levantaba siendo detenido por la mano de Haru – eh?

Haru solo lo miro, Rin no era bueno para entender muchas cosas, pero si esa mirada, el peli-azul pedía algo y Rin lo entendía.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ambos se caminaran juntos por la playa hasta llegar a la casa de Haru, ¿Cómo demonios llegaron ahí?

Ya eran mas de las 2 y Rin no podía volver a su dormitorio ya que alguien lo podría regañar, Haru lo sabía, sorprendentemente, lo sabía y por ello lo invito a su casa…

Gran error.

Rin sabía que no se podría controlar, realmente no sabía que quería logran cn ello Haru, pero Rin tenia ciertos sentimientos por el desde niños. "Quiero protegerlo" pensaba antes, pero poco a poco se volvió un "Quiero poseerlo"

Haru le dijo que se durmieran en el mismo cuarto ya que no había otro que pudiera ocupar, Rin no sabía si era una broma de mal gusto por parte del destino o si Haru no tomaba en cuenta lo que el pensara…

- Realmente preferiría dormir en otro lado

- No lo hay- dijo Haru mientras se acomodaba

- No estoy bromeando, no quiero dormir contigo…

Silencio.

- Lo lamento… No sabía que te incomodaba…

. . . Ahora Rin era el malo?

-Que? . . .

El peli-azul lo miro triste, y algo dolido- hay otro cuarto e-  
- NO JUEGES CONMIGO! – Grito Rin golpeando la pared, detestaba esto, siempre con su cara de dolor, la misma cara que puso cuando gano de niño, cuando se fue y ahora de nuevo el era el malo.

- Rin…

- MALDITA SEA HARU! COMO SI NO SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO POR TI! –Grito sin percatarse, aunque al poco tiempo era muy obvio por la expresión sorpresiva de Haru

- . . . Rin yo…

- DEMONIOS- Se retiro sonrojado, no podía creer que se lo había dicho, abrió la puerta de la casa para salirse sintiendo como algo caía en su rostro…

Llovia, era nuevo y no pensaba que iba a suceder, solamente atino por retroceder de repente hasta caerse al suelo de espaldas por un pequeño escalón

- Rin… - Dijo Haru acercándose a el lentamente

¿Qué le diría? ¿Acaso una disculpa?

Rin se levanto lentamente oyendo un - Ven, vamos al cuarto- por parte de Haru haciendo sacar de sus casillas al pel-rojo ¿¡Estaba jugando no!?

Rin estaba harto de que no comprendiera, desde su infancia era sí, Haru era inconsciente sobre los sentimientos que tenían los demás y realmente no le causaban el mínimo interés… "Es inútil" pensaba antes, pero ahora ya no podía dejarlo pasar, estaba verdaderamente enojado, tanto que estampo a Haru contra la pared pegando bruscamente sus labios con los de el.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras el peli-azul era apretado contra la pared sintiendo como la mano del pellirrojo pasaba por su pecho subiendo su playera mientras la otra sostenía firmemente sus muñecas; sentía la necesidad de correr, pero no podía sus piernas no podían moverse el todo bien dejándolo en una situación sin escapatoria.

Por otra parte Rin estaba frenético, no sabía lo que hacia, pero sabía que no pararía, siguió besándolo y bajando ahora su pantalón dejándolo en el suelo mientras pasaba su mano por debajo de su ropa interior acariciando el miembro de este.

- mmmh! N-no… r-rin- jadeaba Haru en el tiempo en que separaron a tomar aire, no podía creerlo, el sabía bien que era meterse a la boca del león si lo dejaba pasar, pero lo hizo, y sorprendentemente…. Estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Rin no escuchaba lo que pedía, el solo movía mas su mano pasando su lengua por su cuello para terminar de nuevo en los labios del peli-azul, para después subir mas su playera enredándola en sus manos para que estas no se zafaran y dejando en descubierto el abdomen del peli-azul.

Todo de repente se volvió borroso, entre besos apasionados de Rin y sus caricias Haru colapso cayendo, después de un orgasmo, al suelo, sentándose en él.

El peli-rojo lo levanto llevándolo a la cama y dejándolo caer en ella para después posicionarse sobre el y volverlo a acariciar

Haru ya ni se movía, solo correspondía de manera lenta aquel beso mientras decidía su abrazarlo o no… pasaron unos segundos y decidieron separarse de nuevo por la necesidad de oxigeno.

- Haru- Decía con el seño algo fruncido Rin mientras contemplaba la hermosa expresión excitada y nublada de deseo de Haru. Con una escena así se perdió todo, solo mantenía intacto su deseo, así que desvistió por completo a Haru y a él también comenzando a repartir besos por todo su abdomen mientras sentía como Haru acariciaba levemente su cabello dejando una sensación cálida y de tranquilidad en ella.

Su enojo disminuyo trasformado por el deseo pasando su lengua por el miembro erecto de Haru mientras tentaba con su dedo un pequeño y apretado hoyo en la parte de atrás haciendo que él peli-azul se retorciera de placer mientras gemia y arqueaba su espalda de manera en que se deleitaba hasta no contenerse mas y terminar viniéndose en la boca del otro.

Lamidas, besos, chupadas, jadeos y gemidos se hicieron presentes esa noche mientras continuaban con ese acto sin percatarse exactamente de lo que hacían, o al menos sin querer detenerlo.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando Haru gimió ahogada y roncamente cuando Rin metió de lleno sus tres dedos, ya previamente mojados con su saliva, moviéndolos en un vaivén cada vez con mas intensidad mientras oía a su compañero gemir.

Hermoso.

Al menos eso pensaba Rin mientras movía mas bruscamente sus dedos, por primera vez lo veía, aquella expresión que nadie podía ver, una expresión diferente a la de siempre, mostraba placer, dolor, deseo y eso le complacía mas que a nada a Rin.

Otro orgasmo por parte de Haru; él no sabía cuantos llevaba pero estaba seguro que no sería el último al sentir como el peli-rojo se acomodaba entre sus piernas presionando su miembro en el.

Una estocada brusca hizo resonar un gruñido por toda la habitación siendo después opacado por gemidos y jadeos.

Era brusco y poderoso cada embestida haciendo estremecer a Haru por completo, era demasiado, sentía como chocaba con su interior haciéndole sentir una abrumadora emoción.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Rin se movía mas pasando las piernas de Haru por sus hombros y golpeando con mas fuerza sintiendo como estaba a punto de venirse, hasta que lo hizo, llenando el interior de Haru y sintiendo como el apretaba deliciosamente viniéndose por ultima vez hasta quedar exhausto y caer en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente despertó adolorido y aun algo cansado por lo de anoche, aunque no se sorprendió por ver no ver a su lado al peli-rojo, Salió de la cama con algo de esfuerzo mientras caminaba lentamente al baño dándose una ducha, la cual fue larga, bastante hasta oir como se habría la puerta de su casa "Makoto" pensó mientras seguía sumergido en el agua.

- Llegaras tarde si sigues así… -Dijo una voz mas ronca que la de Makoto, una que sabía perfectamente de quien era y como no si toda la noche logro oírla….

- Rin- Salió del fondo de la tina parándose de repente en ella mirando al peli-rojo frente a el…

Pausa.

- No sabía que venias- dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía

- No sabía que entrabas al agua sin traje de baño- rio mostrando sus afilados dientes dándole a entender a Haru que había salido completamente de la tina sin nada puesto

- . . . Bueno, necesitaba limpiarme- contesto algo sonrojado pero aun manteniendo su expresión

- Esta bien… ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto caminando fuera del baño mientras que Haru comenzaba a secarse.

Pasaron unos 10 min. antes de que los dos salieran de su casa, al parecer Makoto había pedido a Rin que fuera a ver a Haru ya que el no podría cosa que solo hizo feliz a Rin ya que así podría estar mas tiempo con él.

- Lo siento… - Fueron palabras inesperadas para el peli-rojo mientras salía de sus pensamientos- No soy bueno para los sentimientos- Menciono sin cambiar su expresión

¿De que esta hablando? Parecía que algo se había perdido Rin aunque al poco tiempo comprendió que lo decía de lo que había hecho anoche.

- No te preocupes- negó algo contento por eso.

- Yo también…

- eh? – Era acaso una confesión de amor

- Vamos a nadar juntos de nuevo Rin… - Menciono algo sonrojado…

¿A que se refería? ¿De nuevo con lo de nadar? ¿O en verdad entendió algo?

. . . Dudó entenderlo…


End file.
